bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Anoobus god of noobs/Whiplash/The Question (Dorks 'r' Us)
Anoobus god of noobs was a guest star character that was featured in Dorks 'r' Us and Dorks 'r' Us 2. He is a Matoran who's name is based off the member that had the same name at that time. In Dorks 'r' Us 2, he was transformed into a Tatoran, and renamed himself 'Whiplash'. At the very end of Dorks 'r' Us 2, he was transformed into a Tatoran 2, and renamed himself 'The Question'. He will most likely appear in Dorks 'r' Us 3. Dorks 'r' Us Anoobus god of noobs was a Matoran that lived in the same house as several other Matoran, due to the fact that he was too poor to afford his own house. He would sometimes make food for his friends, such as waffles, though they would sometimes contain coa coa lax, which caused problems for his friends. Throughout the story, he would not do much besides react to the strange situations they would often experience. He would often get mad at YourWorstNightmare for her constant chatter, and he would hate it when she jumped out of pies. Like the other characters, YourWorstNightmare signed him up for a job at a Dumb People 'R' Us factory, much to his dismay. Later, when The Doctor attempted to kill YourWorstNightmare by inserting a microscopic bomb in her head, Anoobus god of noobs relunctantly agreed to save her and FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi. The Doctor put him inside FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi's head. However, he accidently went to the heart area, and had a brief encounter with Tikia, who was the commander of all the antibodies in FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi's body. Though Tikia threatened him, Anoobus god of noobs was not afraid and casually asked him where the brain was. Tikia told him where to go, but despite Tikia's protest, Anoobus god of noobs simply walked away. He was successful in getting YourWorstNightmare's brain out of FrancisoGaraytheRahkshi, and saved everyone from the bomb in YourWorstNightmare's head by instructing Orange Vesok to put his ear plugs in YourWorstNightmare's ears, that way, the bomb exploded harmlessly in her head, and everyone else was not engulfed in the explosion. He would later return to the Dumb People 'R' Us factory, to face the consequenses for him leaving work to save his friends. Dorks 'r' Us 2 The manager of the factory, Pridak, was furious at them and threatened to eat them. Anoobus god of noobs tried to convince him he was better than that, but it did nothing to make Pridak less angry. Like his friends, Anoobus god of noobs was ordered to fix the radiation waste machine, which was about to explode. Unfortuanetly, while three of his friends were trying to fix the machine, it exploded, killing three of his friends. Anoobus god of noobs, as well as two of his other friends, were caught in the radiation expelled from the explosion, which transformed them into Tatoran. Anoobus god of noobs changed his name to 'Whiplash'. He along with his surviving friends became sad and angry because of the death of their friends, and how Pridak forced them to do such a dangerous job. Whiplash, as well as his friends, confronted and attacked Pridak. Whiplash was able to injure Pridak, but not enough to stop him from entering his security ship. However, before Pridak could kill him and his friends, the ship was destroyed by 3 Matoran, who later became friends with Whiplash and the rest of the cast. Upon meeting them, Whiplash asked them if they wanted him to make them pancakes. Later in the comedy, Whiplash, as well as Eskura Prime, The Snake Master, and ToaKrakua, walked outside to see that Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider and others were planning on feeding YourWorstNightmare, Bo-Bo, and Hooleo to the Zivon named Mr. Cuddles. Whiplash and the others did not believe this and they attacked Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider. A battle between the two groups of friends occurred. However, the battle was brief, cause after the death of the Kahgarak (which was helping them fight the Zivon), Mr. Cuddles striked at the ground near their feet and defeated them. Despite their defeat, they were able to get Toa Krakua the Zivon Rider to have better control over his pet. Later, Whiplash was present when Galactor: God of the stars tried to make a machine that could turn anybody into a Tatoran, due to the fact that he wanted to become one. Though Whiplash and Detranix: Master of Evil tried to talk him out of it, saying it was too risky, Galactor: God of the stars ordered them out of his room, despite the fact that it was Whiplash's room. Knowing that this could be disasterous, Whiplash and Detranix: Master of Evil hired a Toa named Toa of Dancing to talk him out of it, though it turned out that Toa of Dancing was not intelligent enough to do anything besides dance. Galactor: God of the stars ignored their protest and activated the machine, which transformed him, Whiplash, and Detranix: Master of Evil. Whiplash became a Tatoran 2, a more powerful version of a Tatoran, and renamed himself 'The Question'. Dorks 'r' Us 3 The Question is expected to appear in Dorks 'r' Us 3. Personality The Question (as he is currently known by in the story) is one of the only smart characters in the cast. In fact, he may very well be the smartest of the cast. He seems to dislike YourWorsNightmare because of her stupidity, and seems to fear the fact that she can pop out of pies anytime, anywhere. He is also usually the voice of reason. The Question has shown signs of cowardice, but also signs of bravery, such as when he was not scared by Tikia, even after the antibody threatened to kill him. Another example is when he fought against Pridak, despite how scary The Question thinks he is. However, The Question became very scared when Hooleo was rapping, though a strange phobia, all the other characters seem to fear Hooleo's ability also. The Question likes waffles, pancakes, and other breakfast items, and sometimes makes them for his friends. He has been known to watch TV, and seems to like "Denmark's Funniest Home Videos". In a strange, rare show of crazyness, he actually attacked the mail man while he was delivering mail to their house. Why he did this is unknown. Though he dislikes YourWorstNightmare, he was willing to go inside FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi and retrieve her brain from his head (due to a complex plot by The Doctor). However, he may have done this just to save FranciscoGaraytheRahkshi, who The Question found tolderable. More evidence to this theory cause when everyone thought the bomb was going to go off in YourWorstNightmare's head and kill everyone, The Question saved everyone by ordering Orange Vesok to put ear plugs in her ears, so that hopefully most of the explosion would only occur inside her head, which worked. He did not seem concerned for wheather or not she would survive the explosion (though, she actually did survive). Upon tranformation to a Tatoran, he gained a laser harpoon, which he used on Pridak. The weapon has not been seen since. It is not yet known what weapon he got after transforming into a Tatoran 2. Trivia *His current username is -Whiplash-. *Because he changed his username twice during the course of Dorks 'r' Us 2, he was transformed twice as well. *He has a phobia of Hooleo's rap songs. *He is fond of breakfast foods. *He is expected to appear in Dorks 'r' Us 3. *In Dorks 'r' Us 2, his dialogue font color was red. Links -Whiplash-'s profile on bzpower.com Category:Characters Category:Characters (Dorks 'r' Us)